


［kn］ABO（上）

by NINESJIU



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU
Summary: 首发lofter





	［kn］ABO（上）

#第一次的发情期  
#说来就来了

陈立农做梦也想不到，自己的第一次发情会在大街上说来就来了。

虽然没有这方面的经验，但是酥麻的感觉让他满脸通红，立刻就意识到了是怎么回事。

不会吧，只是出来买盒草莓牛奶啊TAT

同时，强烈的恐惧感也令他浑身颤抖，发情期的Omega会释放气味浓郁的信息素，这种信息素有时候会让意志力强大的Alpha都丧失理性而发狂。

也就是说，不赶快回家的话会吸引大街上的Alpha，甚至会有被拖进小巷子强暴的危险。

该怎么办呢？少年涨红了脸颊，抓紧手中的草莓牛奶，还好他只是刚刚开始发情，信息素的气味还不浓郁。得赶紧想个办法快点回家，虽然离家不远，但是这样在大街上直接走回去显然有点不现实，谁知道什么时候就和什么意志力不坚定的alpha擦肩而过啊!陈立农跌跌撞撞地跑向一条较为阴暗的小路，这是个死胡同，平时没有什么人来，只能赌一把了，他就这样靠着墙壁大口地喘息着。

得赶紧叫人来接自己……

颤抖着手拿起手机，一个一个翻下去。

突然，一个名字跃入眼帘。

蔡徐坤，住在隔壁的邻居哥哥，从小就一直很照顾他，也是除了家人以外对他最好的人。

可是，不可以啊，坤哥是alpha，这种事跟坤哥求助，好像不太好……但是…只是叫他来接一下自己应该没关系吧……？

陈立农的手指不听使唤地按下呼叫键。

“嘟……嘟……”

“喂？农农？怎么了。”

略微清冷的声音安慰了陈立农的耳膜，但是却让他的下体突然更加难过了。

“哈啊……坤……哥……”

“怎么了？”电话那头的蔡徐坤皱眉，陈立农的声音好像有点不对，“农农你身体不舒服吗？”

“坤哥…我…啊…发情期突然到了……呜…在外面…救我…”少年面颊通红，一手紧紧揪住胸口的衣服粗喘。

蔡徐坤心下一惊，没想到这孩子的发情期来得这么突然，又害怕他在外面有什么危险，又开心他竟然会打电话向自己求助。其实他喜欢陈立农很久了，早就想向他告白然后把他标记，变成自己的所有物。但是考虑小孩还小，想多养两年，但是现在看来……是不给他时间了。

一手抓起外套和车钥匙一边往外跑，一边耐心放柔语气仔细询问了陈立农的位置，蔡徐坤想用最快速度到陈立农身边，他就能安全了。

终于找到陈立农所在的地方，停好车蔡徐坤就急匆匆跑过去，看到少年可怜巴巴地蹲在地上，一边喘气一边小小声呻吟着，一副欲望得不到疏解的样子，这副样子，还真是……可怜又诱人呢。蔡徐坤忍不住吞了吞口水，还好没有人看到自己家小孩这副样子，否则……危险地眯了眯眼睛，反手用外套裹住陈立农的身体。

“农农不怕，哥哥来了。”

“呜……好难受……我要回家……”

“好，农农跟我回家好不好，哥哥一定会帮农农的。”

“好……”

陈立农也不明白是怎么回事，怎么就被抱上了车，怎么就跟着蔡徐坤回了他的家，他明明说要回的是自己家啊!更不明白的是，为什么自己现在会和蔡徐坤抱在一张床上接吻!

一定是发情期的缘故啦。TAT

“唔嗯……嗯……”

蔡徐坤舌头侵入陈立农湿软的口腔内部，吮吸着他口中泛着草莓牛奶味道的津液，时不时勾引着陈立农的舌尖也进入他的口腔舔吻，这样色情的吻让津液都顺着两个人的嘴角流了下来。

陈立农面色潮红，却忍不住勾上蔡徐坤的脖子。

但是蔡徐坤却突然把他放开了，陈立农一时没有反应过来，差点主动又亲吻上去，可是蔡徐坤却和他保持了一段距离并且拉下了陈立农环着他脖子的双臂。

“农农知道我是谁吗？”

陈立农虽然被吻到意识有点模糊了，但还是乖巧地点点头。

“知道……是蔡徐坤，坤哥……”

“那你知道，我们这样下去会变成什么样吗？”

陈立农愣了一下，虽然没有经验，但是理论知识他还是懂得啦，一个alpha和一个发情的omega在一起，当然是……陈立农舔了舔嘴角，眼前的蔡徐坤也正散发着浓郁的信息素味道，刺激着他的感官，全身都叫嚣着想被插入，想被填满。

“我想让坤哥那么做的……”

“做什么？”

“进入我的身体……嗯…甚至标记我…”陈立农羞耻地低下了头不敢直视蔡徐坤。

“嗯……为什么呢，为什么，想被我标记……”蔡徐坤笑了笑，大灰狼得逞一样，两个人的距离也不断拉近，没注意的时候陈立农又被他抱进怀里。

“因为……农农想被坤哥标记……因为喜欢坤哥……一直……唔!”

好孩子。

奖励一般重新吻上陈立农的唇，色情地勾着他的舌尖表达自己的喜悦之情。

“我也喜欢农农，好久了。”

看在好孩子先主动告白的份上，今晚就勉强不操坏你吧。

“等一下，要进去农农的这里……”蔡徐坤边舔着陈立农的锁骨，边用手指去抚弄藏在少年屁股中的穴口，意料之中的湿滑感，发情期的omega会在后穴分泌大量液体方便被插入，而陈立农现在明显是湿得要命了。

“农农怎么这么湿了，光是和我接吻就这么湿了吗，那等会还不是还流满一床？不行。弄脏床单的坏孩子需要惩罚。”

陈立农想不明白蔡徐坤这么好看平时这么清冷的人怎么能说出这么色情的话，流了一床弄脏床单什么的，让他打心底产生了羞耻的愧疚感……

于是后穴更湿了，穴口甚至主动张开想把蔡徐坤的手指尖吸进去。

“不听话的小穴，该打。”

蔡徐坤承认自己被勾引了，差点就要忍不住狠狠插进去，可是该给坏孩子的惩罚还是要给的。“啪”得一声打上陈立农圆润的小屁股，力道刚好让对方感到痛感，让少年的身体忍不住一阵颤抖，主动趴跪在床上。

“呜…坤哥你…不要打…好羞耻…”

“农农是不是应该说，也好爽。”蔡徐坤轻轻揉了揉被自己打得微红的地方，啪得又是一巴掌。陈立农一阵颤抖，屁股忍不住翘的更高，后穴疯狂得吐着淫水，快要顺着腿流下来了……好羞耻，可是为什么被坤哥打屁股会那么爽……难道自己是个隐性m吗TAT

看到陈立农可爱的反应，蔡徐坤嘴角藏不住宠溺的笑。揉了揉被自己打痛的小屁股，和陈立农轻轻咬耳朵：“这次就放过你，下次可是要狠狠地惩罚你……”

“呜……不要说……”羞耻感让少年眼角湿润。

“小屁股抬这么高是现在就想被插入吗， 放松点。”

蔡徐坤低头亲亲被自己蹂躏到通红的小屁股，轻轻扒开臀缝露出那个一张一合的饥渴后穴，调笑身下的人：“小穴一张一合的，好像想把哥哥吸进去。”

这个人……太坏了……陈立农羞耻到不敢睁眼看眼前的人，只能靠着枕头微微喘气，下身湿成一片，光是被看着就有巨大的快感袭来。

蔡徐坤凑近香甜气息的穴口舔了上去，湿软灵活的舌头舔过穴口的褶皱，伸入内部抚慰着颤抖的内壁。

“啊……!不要舔…不行…呼啊…好舒服…要去了…”被舔穴的羞耻感和快感让陈立农身体颤抖，没有几秒就接近高潮。

“这么快？农农被舔一下就能高潮是吗？这么淫乱的身体，唔嗯…如果没有我在也不知道会变成什么样…”蔡徐坤一边舔弄着娇嫩的小穴，一边伸出一手去安慰少年前面的性器，坏心眼地扣弄敏感的小口，“都射出来给我看看。”

“啊…不行了…出来了…”

被欺负的性器颤抖着射出精液，全都被蔡徐坤接在手心。

“农农回头看看，这是你射的东西，”蔡徐坤轻笑着让陈立农回头，只见这人正把满手的粘腻抹在自己臀缝里，抹好了还吮吸一下了自己的手指，“好甜…”

不可能!!甜什么的…陈立农拼命摇头。坤哥怎么能一副好好吃的样子啊!其实他才发现，坤哥长得那么好看，一点也不像个Alpha，甚至比那些Omega姐姐还漂亮，尤其是陷入情欲的时候，若有若无好像在勾引他的眼神…色情的动作…  
太过分了TAT

在这个时候少年被激起了莫名其妙的竞争心，不满单方面被伴侣迷得晕乎乎的，于是下定了决心。

陈立农起身，软绵绵地勾上蔡徐坤的脖子，把脑袋埋在蔡徐坤的颈窝，伸出小舌舔吻蔡徐坤的脖子，下巴，喉结。

蔡徐坤掐了掐陈立农的腰：“学会勾引哥哥了。”

身下的灼热在陈立农舔上来的时候就忍不住跳动了两下，现在被他用手握住，和少年的性器握在一起轻轻撸动。

好吧，他承认被勾引到了。

“坤哥…就这样抱着做好不好…”看上去人畜无害的下垂眼泛着水光，委委屈屈的，让蔡徐坤怎么舍得拒绝呀。

“第一次就这个姿势…会进去很深哦…农农受得了吗？”

“嗯…快点啦…”任性的孩子有糖吃。陈立农抬起臀部，用穴口磨蹭着蔡徐坤的性器，想着该怎么让粗硬的性器能顺畅一点插入。

“这可是你说的。”然而蔡徐坤显然不给他考虑的机会，固定好了怀中人的小屁股就找准了穴口挤进去。

“啊…唔…痛…不要了…出去…出去啦…”陈立农后悔了，显然这不是一个适合新手的姿势，虽然发情期的omega后穴随时为性交准备着，但是第一次还是会有些不适，特别是用这个进入得特别深的姿势。

“不行…嗯…好紧…不让你反悔…”蔡徐坤也被夹的不好受，但是他知道陈立农是能承受这点痛苦的，一点点痛苦能让小孩记得更清楚。而且，只是适应一下，omega的身体就可以自行找到快感。

于是不再犹豫，一口气把自己的性器全部埋进湿软的小穴。太紧了，内壁推拒着外来的侵入者，挤压的快感让蔡徐坤也又痛又爽。抱紧怀里正在颤抖呻吟的宝贝，轻轻抚摸陈立农的背安慰着：“农农马上就舒服了。”

小幅度地开始抽插，蔡徐坤需要找到那个敏感点，试探感受着，终于在龟头擦上一块软肉的时候，本来小声呜咽着的陈立农发出急促的呻吟。

“嗯啊…什么…啊…这里…好爽…动一动…”

真是热情淫乱的小东西。蔡徐坤想。

“农农要什么…告诉我…”

“坤哥…要坤哥动一动…啊…继续干农农那个地方…唔啊…好舒服…”G点被摩擦的快感让陈立农忍不住扭着腰迎合蔡徐坤的插弄，嘴巴里也不断吐出淫荡的话语。

“农农知不知道再磨一会这个地方，农农的子宫口就要被插开了哦。”蔡徐坤舔着陈立农敏感的耳廓，“然后哥哥就会射进农农的子宫里，农农会怀上孩子，大着肚子被哥哥插，知道吗…唔…”

被淫乱的话语刺激的陈立农身体一抖，身体内部涌出大量的阴精，浇在蔡徐坤的龟头上，热热的粘腻感让蔡徐坤也忍不住呻吟了一声。感觉有什么要开始变化了。

“啊…呜…什么东西…好大…不要…撑破了呜…”

“农农，要成结了…”

“结…啊…哥哥的结…”

蔡徐坤的性器下部立刻膨胀了一圈，紧紧地卡住了陈立农的穴口，让肉棒无法拔出，而陈立农的子宫口也成功被撬开，让蔡徐坤的性器伸入插进子宫里。

“因为农农太淫荡…嗯…成结了…拔不出来了…只能射给你淫乱的小子宫…让你怀上哥哥的孩子…”

“不要说啦…啊啊…好深…要被插坏了…”

插入子宫后快感是未插入子宫的好几倍，对两个人而言都是，激增的快感让蔡徐坤也有些丢失理智，顺着原始的本能没有节奏地抽插，两个人交合处伴随着淫乱的肉体撞击声流出淫水，床单湿了一大片。

“啊…啊嗯…不行了…又要射了…坤哥…坤哥…要被坤哥插射了…呜…”

仅仅是后穴被刺激就达到了高潮，没人抚慰的性器也一抖一抖地射出精液，全都喷在了蔡徐坤的腹肌上。

“嗯…农农高潮了呢…夹紧…我也要射了…”

陈立农高潮时后面的穴道也在不自觉地痉挛，子宫口更是紧紧吸着蔡徐坤的粗硬不放，omega的身体被唤醒了榨取Alpha精液的本能，蔡徐坤也忍不住，抓着陈立农的臀肉，精关一松，灼热的精液就开始向子宫内喷射。  
高潮的同时，蔡徐坤张口咬住了陈立农的侧颈，直到尝到微微的血腥味道。

标记完成。

你跑不掉了。

“嗯…坤哥在射…好多…”陈立农刚刚高潮，又被内射，意识已经有点模糊，还好被蔡徐坤抱着支撑着身体才没有倒下，抱着自家Alpha，亲着对方的嘴角撒娇。

Alpha成结后无法拔出，只能等平息后结自动消失，而且射精过程也能持续很久。

蔡徐坤也是第一次体会到这种绵延不断的快感。他终于知道为什么有些Alpha会沉浸在情欲无法自拔，和心爱的人结合，真的是，太爽了。

“要不就这样再做一次吧。”坏心眼地调戏怀里的少年。

“不要了!”不断地被内射的感觉令陈立农身体酥酥麻麻的，可是他也好累哎!“休息一下好不好……”

“好……”把头埋在陈立农的颈窝，蔡徐坤勾起一丝不易察觉的笑。

小笨蛋，你该不会以为发情期做一次就结束了吧。

不过……你很快就会知道了。

（好吧他们后来干了个爽，怎么干的就自己脑补叭）

上篇end


End file.
